


An Unlikely Pair

by Griddlebone



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tantomile finds friendship where she least expects it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "extreme" theme at the LJ community fanfic_bakeoff (word limit: 300).

The first time she encountered Macavity, Tantomile hissed, pouring a lifetime of hatred into the sound, the way she bared her teeth, the perfect arch of her back.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" he drawled, unimpressed by the display.

"You are my tribe's greatest enemy," she spat. "No contempt is more extreme than you deserve."

"As you say."

The second time she encountered Macavity, Tantomile was torn. Despite what she had heard, despite what she knew to be true, the Mystery Cat had made no attempt at violence and had taken no notice of her disrespect save a peculiarly dry amusement.

"What, no hiss this time?" he teased.

She bared her fangs.

"You ought to fear me, Witch's Cat. I'm everything they say and more."

Tantomile watched as he left, her impassive facade hiding a roiling turmoil within. She knew it was hideously, horribly wrong... but she'd begun to wonder.

The third time she encountered Macavity, Tantomile was left with only wary curiosity. He had made no pretenses, had never denied what he was or what he had done, and yet. And yet.

There had been no violence, no kidnapping. He hadn't even tried to poison her against the tribe. There was just... conversation.

And it didn't stop that day, or the day after, nor for a long time after that.

"Why?" she asked one day, not quite comprehending how she had managed to become _friends_ with the Napoleon of Crime.

He shrugged with effortless grace. "Why not?"

"Why talk to _me_?"

"You listen. And you don't judge."

She smiled faintly. "I'm glad I don't."

Their friendship had blossomed in the most unlikely place, something true amidst myths and lies and ugly, ugly reality. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

Her tribe's greatest blasphemy; her greatest truth.


End file.
